


Shenanigans

by angededesespoir



Series: Tumblr Prompt Memes [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, doves and sparrows secret santa, this is my attempt at humour i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: Sombra gets up to a little mischief.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Series: Tumblr Prompt Memes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/684431
Kudos: 6





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ama_Kiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ama_Kiwi).



> Part of a gift for Kiwi for the Doves and Sparrows Secret Santa exchange!
> 
> Also used the prompt, "“I swear it was an accident,” from this [meme](https://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/160503536275/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).
> 
> (Also on [Tumblr](https://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/189873666400/shenanigans).)

At the exclamation, Sombra peeked out of her quarters, spotting her boyfriend (and newest partner in crime) in the living room.

“Okay, this time I swear it was an accident.”

Her laughter did not make for a convincing argument.

McCree turned to look at her, gesturing at the object of her latest prank. “What in Sam Hill am I supposed to do with a giant toy bear?!” 

“You should snuggle with it. Maybe it’ll make you less of a grump.”

At his look, she laughed again.

“Cálmate, cálmate~. Sometimes I think you spent too much time around Gabe,” she mumbled, brushing past him. “I honestly did think it would be smaller.” 

She brushed the soft fabric, inspecting the stuffed animal that towered over them both with its’ head bowed.  
“I wanted to give you something to remember me by while you’re off all alone,” she adds.

“Heh, I reckon I already have plenty. You’ve hacked all my tech. Including my arm. And don’t think I didn’t spot those trackers.”

Sombra pouts at his soft glare. “What, is it a crime to worry about your boyfriend? I’m only looking out for you, vaquero.”

McCree raises an eyebrow. “That so?”

“Would I lie?” she smiled, a twinkle in her eye, as she moved to the table, grabbing at a container.

Not giving him a chance to reply, she shoved something in his hand. “Here. A treat for your trouble.”

He eyed the cookie- the frosted designs sparking memories. “This one of Reyes’?”

She nodded, taking a bite out of one.

“He ain’t gonna be happy when he finds out.”

“Don’t worry. He can never stay mad at me long. Besides, he won’t be upset after he sees his _gift_.”

Jesse shook his head, a smile gracing his face. “Do I even want to know?”

“It’s probably better you don’t.”

-

After a few seconds she brushes the crumbs from her hands and pulls up a screen. 

“Tell you what, Jesse,” she says, swiping to a site, “I’ll do a little regifting on your behalf. How about we send our new friend to our favourite doctor?”

McCree smirked. “You tryin’ to tempt me to stay?”

“You know I’ll send you footage either way.”

Her hands pause their typing and this, along with her expression, make him suspicious. 

“Should I say it’s from Joel?” she asks, slyly. “Or maybe I should give him a cowboy hat?”

There’s the soft jingle of his spurs as he moves closer. He’s behind her now, one hand on her shoulder as he peers at the screen. “Let’s step it back a bit, titiritera.”

She laughs. “Just teasing.”

She clicks a few more buttons, then hits send. “There. It’ll be on its’ way in a few hours. Now, I can show you your real gift.”

He watches as she drags up a file, and his hand involuntary tightens. She doesn’t look up at his face, but she can guess what it must look like and it pleases her.

“Is this to your liking?” she inquires, already knowing the answer.

“Better than I hoped for.” He kisses her cheek and then moves away, making a beeline for his pack. 

“Send me the file. I know where I’m headin’ next.”

He slings the strap over his shoulder and looks back at her. “I owe you one, Sombra.”

“You owe me many. This time, just make sure you bring me back a souvenir.” 

“Now that I can do.”

McCree tips his hat and without another word, he leaves.

She only waits for the door to close before she heads back to her room, the monitors flickering with activity. 

It was time to plan her next move.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! <3
> 
> Oh, boy, it's been awhile since I posted here, huh? I haven't really been able to write much this year, but I'm hoping to change that next year!
> 
> Anyway, unfortunately this was short. I was thinking of this one post awhile back with giant toy bears and I wanted to do something with that, so this was born.  
> (Also, gotta say, not really used to writing Sombra or this much dialogue, so I hope this came out okay. I know it's not the best and it'll take awhile to get back in my groove, but it's nice to at least be posting again.)


End file.
